In the End Redux
by CommanderFlynn
Summary: At the last stand on Reach, Noble Six is ready to face one of the greatest adventures in Life. WARNING: Spoilers ARE in this oneshot, please read at your own discretion. Rated T for some language. A rewrite of the story 'In the End'


**A friend of mine loved In the End and suggested some new ideas that I could impliment. Because of my Writers Block I decided to act upon it. So without further ado here we go.**

* * *

><p><strong>In the End-REDUX<strong>

Darkness…that what it felt like now, Suffocating darkness that came in the form of the Covenant bastards that were surrounding this place at the very second.

I could call this place Rally Point Omega…it's fitting in a way. Omega meaning Last or the end. We all knew this was going to happen eventually. But I can't help but feel scared. Maybe it's because I know I'm going to die here, in the howling winds and barren wasteland. I'll die alone and time will eventually forget the sacrifices that countless people have made...These barren lands would be covered and time would eventually wash away what happened here.

My hand automatically went down to the compartment area on my leg. A number of dog-tags sparkled in-front of me as my thoughts turn towards my fallen comrades.

Jorge 052…I still never understood his decision to stay behind. He said that Reach had been good to him and it was time to repay her…did he have to pay such a heavy price? By manually setting off the slipspace drive to destroy a Covenant supercarrier it claimed his life. I remember shouting his name in the black void of space as I fell to Reach. The first of many to fall in battle…

Kat-B320 followed Jorge during the Glassing of New Alexandria. A fatal headshot from an Elite; Carter theorised that due to her ability to digest large amount of information she was focusing on that and a lack of awareness was the cause of death. We were trained to be void of all emotion on the field of battle…but as I held her lifeless body I couldn't help but feel sadness and anger.

Our Commander, Carter-A259 during Noble's final mission, he used his Pelican and crashed into the side of a Scarab blocking our way to the USNC _Pillar of Autumn._ Even now I still say we could have snuck past the Scarab. But Carter knew what he was doing. He was our leader, the immoveable centre of Noble and a source of inspiration to us all.

And finally Emile-A239 the wise-cracking demon of the group. He never told me why he carved a skull onto his visor. He went out after being overwhelmed by Elites while manning the MAC. I think he went out the way he wanted…fighting with the enemy. Even till the end he never gave up the fight, getting one last kill before his final breath.

I don't know what became of Jun, our sniper of Noble. I last saw him escorting Doctor Halsey to CASTLE base. I can only assume that the superior air force of the Covenant had caught up with them and brought them down.

And finally myself…Noble Six, the last of the group; I can hear the various Phantoms around me. Searching for any lone wolves left on the planet.

I placed my helmet back on and turned on my HUD while I watched the Phantom drop of a squad of Elites and Grunts. I took one last look at the barren wasteland of Reach before manning one of the Turrets.

My name is Flynn Silvers, call sign Noble six. And I'm going to give these bastards hell before I rejoin my friends.

**VVVV**

The first of the Covenant were no match for the mounted machine gun. Bullets ripped through flesh and bone as blue and purple blood painted the barren wasteland.

"Come on! Is this all you have to offer me?" I shouted over the roar of the turret as they were quickly mowed down. "I'm right here!" I quickly switched to the other turret behind me as a squad attempted to sneak around from behind. They too were quickly cut down from the hail of bullets. The turret behind me exploded as the Phantom opened fired with its Plasma bolts, forcing myself to flee from the fortified position. As I ran I fired half a clip of my Assault Rifle into an Elite and jumped over the corpse, punching another in the face, knocking it to the ground. I quickly picked up a lone Plasma Grenade and activated it, forcefully putting it into its mouth and sprinted away from the blue explosion.

A Grunt fired a couple of Plasma Pistol shots and a lucky bolt hit my visor cracking it a little. It swiftly got a knife through the face and other Elite were quickly shot down with the last of my Rifle. I threw the empty weapon at a Grunt and shot it through the head with my sidearm. I rolled to the side as the Phantom fired another volley of plasma shots. Despite my cracked visor I spotted a Spartan Laser near a dead body of one of many Spartans.

I sprinted towards it, not daring to slow down as the Phantom continued to barrage me with Plasma Bolts. I stabbed another Elite that got in the way and rolled over the laser, picking it up during mid-roll. I carefully aimed the weapon, my aim steady I shot off the weapon of the Phantom. A second well placed shot brought the dropship down in a flaming wreck on top of a wraith.

Throwing down the Spartan Laser I sprinted towards a ruined building, inside was a shotgun with five shots left inside. An Elite took me by surprise and kicked me to the floor form behind and attempted to follow it up with a strike from its energy wrist-blade but stopped midway as I blew a hole in its chest. A second tried to take advantage of the situation but that too was interrupted with a shotgun to the face.

A third Elite roared in anger at his fallen comrades and ran at him, blasting a pair of Plasma Rifles at me. Under the barrage of plasma my shields dropped and a second crack appeared, my ammo count and most of my HUD disappearing. It took the three remaining shotgun shells to bring him down.

Suddenly it became hard to breath. My head was swimming as I took my helmet off and briefly I could see a pair of dark, hazel eyes and brown messy hair in the reflection of the visor before throwing it to the floor. A fourth Elite slowly approached with a plasma rifle. Luckily a fully loaded rifle was at my feet. I picked it up and quickly traded shots with the Elite, it stumbled after the shields dropped and fell to the floor. I wheeled around and elbowed a yellow Elite to the ground, shooting it in the head with my Magnum. Two more Elites came out from nowhere, both shooting Plasma Repeaters. Hot plasma burned my shoulder as I duel wielded my Magnum and Rifle, taking them both down. A third quickly followed, knocking me down and attempted to stab me with the Energy wristblade. Kicking him off I rolled to the side as a red coloured Elite attempted to end my life, I punched him in the Jaw and rolled to the side, the previous Elite attempted to kill me again…

And that's when I felt it. A blade piercing my Abdomen and all energy to fight back had faded. The triumphant Elite picked me up by the head and gave a weird smirk.

"Your species has fallen" It muttered quietly, pushing the blade further.

I smirked a little as a small trickle of blood dripped form the corner of my mouth. "No. We won't be beaten, as long as Humanity stands, you won't beat us," A quiet beeping could be heard from his hand as he showed them a grenade. "Didn't you know? Spartan's. Never. Die."

* * *

><p><strong>I Gave Six a name. As much as I'd like to not give him a name it just gives it that bit of extra...something I dunno.<br>Reviews and Critique are appreciated! ^_^ **


End file.
